Apitoiement et Sentiments
by fumseck666
Summary: "Mais sa victoire sur Emily Ryan lui laissait un arrière goût de défaite au fond de la gorge. Et elle ne pouvait définitivement pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Elle avait été dans cette position quelques mois auparavant, quand les erreurs de son passé avaient été dévoilé au grand jour." Attention : gros mots ! Mike/Connie, Post "Innocence"


**Disclaimer : "Law and Order" ne m'appartient pas, ni aucun des personnages cités dans cette histoire. Je ne tire aucun profit de l'écriture ou de la publication de cette fanfiction. **

**La série a été créé par Dick Wolf. **

* * *

**Titre** : _Apitoiement et Sentiments_.

**Post-épisode** : 20x16 : "Innocence"

**Spoilers** : 20x09 : "For the Defense."

**Genre **: Romance/Drama.

**Pairing **: Mike Cutter/Connie Rubirosa.

**Synopsis **: "Mais sa victoire sur Emily Ryan lui laissait un arrière goût de défaite au fond de la gorge. Et elle ne pouvait définitivement pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Elle avait été dans cette position quelques mois auparavant, quand les erreurs de son passé avaient été dévoilé au grand jour."

**Note de l'auteur** : Catastrophée par le manque de _L&O_ fic, et plus particulièrement par le manque de fic sur mon nouveau couple préféré :** cutterosa** (Mike/Connie), j'ai pondu ça pour _"ajouter ma pierre à l'édifice"_.

C'est la suite de l'épisode 16, saison 20, celui sur le crime homophobe qui réunit Mike et son mentor, Emily Ryan. Emily Ryan, qui est également son ancien professeur, dénonce le fait qu'il n'est pas de diplôme de fac et qu'il a menti sur son CV en postulant pour le ministère public.

* * *

Connie toqua doucement à la porte.

Mike releva la tête, peu surpris à la vue de son assistante. Il était tard. Le bureau était vide depuis longtemps mais la jeune femme n'avait pas pu se résigner à partir alors que son patron s'était terré dans son bureau et ne semblait pas prêt d'en sortir.

Depuis la fin de l'affaire, le Premier Substitut n'avait que très peu parlé, à part pour annoncer à Mc Coy le blâme du Barreau qu'il avait reçu, suite à son mensonge. Preuve également que la situation étaient préoccupante, ils n'avaient même pas fêté leur victoire.

Si les circonstances auraient été normales, Connie était sûre que le sourire de Mike l'aurait éblouie pendant des jours.

Mais sa victoire sur Emily Ryan lui laissait un arrière goût de défaite au font de la gorge. Et elle ne pouvait définitivement pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Elle avait été dans cette position quelques mois auparavant, quand les erreurs de son passé avaient été dévoilées au grand jour. Bien que rien n'avait pu lui remonter le moral à ce moment là, elle espérait au moins assurer à Mike que son admiration, sa loyauté et son amitié pour lui étaient toujours intacte, et même renforcés après cette révélation.

Ses sentiments moins avouables également.

Connie pénétra dans l'antre de Mike, à pas lent. L'atmosphère de la pièce la poussait à une précaution qu'elle n'avait jamais senti le besoin d'adopter avec lui. Sans brusquerie, elle s'assit dans l'une des chaises, en face de l'homme. Fixant son regard sur lui, elle eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant détourner le regard. Ce n'était pas le Mike qu'elle connaissait, celui qui fixait sans ciller des tueurs en séries ou qui tenait tête à des parrains de la drogue.

L'homme devant elle semblait perdu, trahi certainement. D'ordinaire, il occupait sa chaise avec décontraction et arrogance, à tel point que Connie en oubliait presque que cette chaise -et ce bureau- avait appartenu à Jack pendant une éternité, bien avant que Mike Cutter n'arrive. Pourtant ce soir, il n'y avait ni décontraction, ni arrogance dans sa posture. Son gant de baseball et sa balle trônaient sur la commode, près de la porte, pour une fois dédaignés par leur propriétaire.

Connie mit fin au silence qui s'éternisait.

"Quelle garce." dit-elle, d'un ton léger.

Mike haussa les sourcils, étonné par la franchise de l'entrée en matière de sa partenaire. Elle avait toujours été la plus diplomatique d'eux deux. Il savait très bien pourquoi elle parlait de cette manière : parce qu'il avait été blessé. Il sourit timidement.

"Vous voyez que je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais avoir été à bonne école." plaisanta t-il, plus amèrement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

"Vous n'êtes pas comme elle." le contredit Connie, catégorique. "Vous n'êtes pas mesquin."

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens si trahi et si... déçu." se demanda t-il, à haute voix, exaspéré.

Il secoua la tête, se maudissant de paraître si pathétique devant Connie. Elle lui répondit, ferme.

"Elle a abusé de vous, de votre confiance. Elle savait qu'elle allait perdre en jouant fair-play donc elle a essayé de vous déstabiliser. Mais ça n'a pas marché parce que vous êtes tout sauf égoïste, parce que que la seule chose qui vous importe est la recherche de la vérité et de la justice. Même si, parfois, cela peut être au détriment de votre sécurité ou de vous-même. C'est admirable, Mike. C'est enviable."

Au fil de son discours, Mike, qui était avachi dans son siège, s'était inconsciemment redressé. Son air abattu avait laissé place à un soulagement apparent mais qui n'effaçait toujours pas la piqûre de la trahison.

"Pour reprendre une expression divine, elle ne l'emportera pas au paradis." conclut-elle en faisant référence à la remarque du professeur Ryan.

Ils se regardèrent, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mike recula son fauteuil, son bras disparaissant sous le bureau. Connie appuya ses coudes sur le bureau, anticipant déjà la brûlure de l'alcool descendant le long de sa gorge.

Il sortit une bouteille de scotch, à moitié entamée et deux verres. Cette tradition avait commencé avec Jack. Connie adorait cette tradition, elle lui donnait la sensation d'être incluse et acceptée.

Mike remplit les verres et lui en proposa un. Elle l'accepta gracieusement, sans le quitter des yeux.

"Santé." dirent-ils, en chœur.

Ils levèrent leurs verres et les descendirent d'une traite. Connie se rassit, Mike l'imita. C'était comme si la tension de ces derniers jours s'étaient évaporée. Bien sur, elle n'était pas assez naïve pour croire qu'une seule brève conversation lui ferait oublier le désastre de cette affaire, mais elle aimait penser que sa présence et son soutien lui rendait les choses un peu moins douloureuses.

Perdue dans ces pensées et bercée par l'ambiance chaleureuse et tamisée du bureau, elle mit un moment pour remarquer que Mike la fixait avec attention, ses yeux bleus plus brillants et plus profonds que jamais. Elle sentit la chaleur lui montait aux joues.

"Merci Connie. Pour m'avoir soutenu tout au long de cette débâcle."

Elle sourit.

"Evidemment. Et puis ça n'est qu'un juste retour d'ascenseur." déclara Connie, en balayant ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

Mike grimaça imperceptiblement en repensant à cet enfoiré de Marcus Woll. Si il y avait bien une affaire, une personne qu'il n'oublierait jamais, ce serait ce psychopathe de Marcus Woll. Même si c'était l'admission de Woll à propos de sa liaison avec Connie qui avait poussé Mike a -finalement- avoué ses sentiments pour la jeune femme à haute voix, il regrettait néanmoins toute cette affaire autant qu'il regrettait l'affaire Stuber.

Parce qu'il savait maintenant qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Connie. Elle ne commettrait plus jamais l'erreur de coucher avec son patron, parce que coucher avec son patron était _stupide_. Et Connie Rubirosa était loin d'être stupide.

Plus maintenant, en tout cas.

Mike se passa la main dans les cheveux. Contrairement à Woll, il avait des sentiments pour Connie, il ne cherchait pas qu'une relation physique avec elle. Il la respectait bien trop pour ça.

Il la voulait toute entière.

"Mike."

Il sursauta, brusquement extirpé de ses pensées par la voix douce et clairement amusée de l'objet de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

Elle lui tendait son gant et sa balle de baseball.

"Je sais que les solutions vous viennent plus rapidement avec ça." s'expliqua t-elle, les yeux brillants de malice.

Il mit quelques secondes pour réagir. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il prit les accessoires en cuir. Ses doigts effleurèrent inconsciemment les siens.

Il déglutit.

Il n'y eut aucun courant électrique. Pas de papillons dans son ventre. Ni de feux d'artifices derrière ses yeux.

Ses doigts étaient chauds. Agréablement chauds.

_Et la douceur de sa peau devait correspondre à son degré d'adoration pour elle_, se dit-il, rationnellement.

Elle se rassit. Il se racla la gorge, balançant la balle en l'air et la rattrapant avec son gant pour se distraire de l'objet de son désir.

Malheureusement arrêter de penser à Connie signifiait en revenir à sa préoccupation du moment : la divulgation de son secret et la trahison d'Emily Ryan.

"Arrêtez d'y penser, Mike. Personne ne pense différemment de vous... Et même s'ils le font, ce que les gens pensent ne vous a jamais dérangé."

Connie tapa sur ses cuisses pour chasser des poussières invisibles et se leva.

"Allez, partons, je vous paie le dîner."

Il se leva, posant ses accessoires de baseball, et attrapa sa veste de costume qui était posée sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, en silence. Au moment d'entrer dans la cabine, il posa sa main au bas de son dos.

Surprise, Connie se tendit. Pourtant, ce n'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela, Jack le faisait aussi d'ailleurs.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent ce soir. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils avaient eu un cas qui, pour une fois, avait eu des répercussions sur la vie personnelle de l'un d'entre eux ? Ou bien, parce qu'ils avaient eu une conversation portée sur les sentiments plutôt que le travail ?

Côte-à-côte dans l'ascenseur, Connie et Mike attendirent que les étages défilent. L'homme se fustigeait encore pour sa "main baladeuse". Il avait peur que son geste ne soit mal interprété. Il savait que l'épisode Marcus Woll était encore frais dans l'esprit de son amie. L'affaire était encore fraîche dans son esprit à lui, en tout cas.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à oublier l'expression arrogante de Woll lorsqu'il s'était vanté de sa liaison avec Connie.

"Vous l'aimiez ?" demanda t-il, de but en blanc.

Il se figea. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui demander ça.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Aimer qui ?" s'étonna t-elle, interloquée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Mike sortit de la cabine, rapidement. Connie le suivit, répétant la question.

"Je suis désolé, ça ne me regarde pas." s'excusa t-il, en poussant la porte du bâtiment.

Comme il l'avait dit à Jack, il ne demandait jamais des informations sur la vie privée de ses collègues. C'était l'une des ses règles. Mais, depuis qu'il connaissait Connie, certaines de ses règles ne lui paraissait plus aussi indispensables et ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des contraintes.

Il lui tînt la porte, les yeux fuyants.

Connie sortit, le remerciant d'un hochement de tête et se positionna devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, attendant des explication sur sa question énigmatique. Elle avait quand même une petite idée de ce dont il parlait, à qui il ferait référence mais elle voulait qu'il avoue.

"Quoi ?"

"La question." exigea t-elle, d'un ton autoritaire.

Mike dodelina de la tête, pesant le pour et le contre. Ça n'était pas ses affaires, il le savait. Pourtant, il était curieux.

"Woll, vous l'avez aimé ?"

Connie inspira profondément, rassemblant ses pensées pour traduire ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Marcus n'a pas toujours été un psychopathe meurtrier. Evidemment, à l'époque, il était déjà arrogant et vantard. Mais il était charmant, galant et souriant. J'étais jeune, un peu naïve et je ne pensais pas que ce je faisais était mal, ou dommageable pour ma carrière... Ce fut sans aucun doute, la plus grande erreur de ma vie. Alors non, je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui mais je n'étais pas malheureuse." termina t-elle, dans un souffle.

"Alors pourquoi..."

Elle le coupa.

"Parce qu'il m'a trompé. Enfin, je sais pas si on peut appeler ça tromper si notre relation n'était que physique. Mais disons qu'on était deux pour le même poste."

"Je suis désolé."

"C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Et puis, ça m'aura appris une leçon."

"Que les hommes sont tous des porcs ?"

"D'accord, deux leçons. La première étant : un patron reste un patron." asséna t-elle, catégorique.

_Un patron reste un patron_, se répéta t-elle, peu importait ses sentiments, elle tenait à sa carrière.

"Intelligent." dit-il, au bout d'un moment.

N'ayant plus rien à dire, ils se remirent en marche. Mike avait une désagréable sensation dans le ventre. Ses suspicions étaient confirmées : Connie n'envisageait même pas l'idée d'approfondir leur relation. Cela ne devrait pas le déranger, après tout lui aussi pensait que les collègues devaient rester _collègues _mais il avait l'impression d'avoir...

...Le cœur brisé.

"Mike ?"

"Mmm..."

Il n'avait plus tellement faim, les paroles de Connie lui avait coupé l'appétit et l'avait replongé dans l'auto-apitoiement dans lequel il s'était vautré depuis la fin de l'affaire Stuber.

"Avant qu'il soit jugé, Marcus m'a parlé." commença t-elle, indécise.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, sans s'arrêter.

"Il a laissé entendre que vous auriez... des sentiments pour moi."

Mike manqua de trébucher. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment et il sentit ses oreilles brûler inconfortablement.

Un bref instant, il envisagea de nier. Mais il était tout sauf un lâche. Après tout, si il avait cherché à cacher ses sentiments ou son attirance pour elle, il n'aurait pas fait toutes ses remarques, ces compliments sur ses jambes ou comme quoi il aurait eu une chance avec elle, il y a quelques années, après avoir vue une photo de jeunesse.

"Je vous répondrai lorsqu'on sera dans le restaurant." décida t-il, au bout d'un moment.

* * *

Enfin assis autour d'une table, assiettes pleines, Mike prit une grande respiration.

"C'est la vérité. Oui, j'ai des sentiments pour vous. Des sentiments profonds. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était superficiel : je suis un homme et vous êtes une femme _magnifique_. C'était tout simple, je pensais que ça allait passer car ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première que je travaillais avec une jolie femme. Et puis j'ai appris à vous connaître. J'ai découvert que vous étiez drôle, compatissante, brillante, farouchement loyale, courageuse, têtue... Et avant même que je m'en rende compte, j'étais tombé amoureux." finit-il, en rougissant.

Connie resta bouche-bée, écarlate.

"C'est..." balbutia t-elle, incapable de trouver ses mots.

"Tordu ? Dérangeant ? Pervers ?"

"...Gentil. C'est la chose la plus gentille que jamais entendue." rougit-elle, souriante.

"Mais ?"

"Mais quoi ?" demanda t-elle, incompréhensive.

" '_Un patron reste un patron' _" la cita t-il, reprenant les mots qu'elle avait prononcé plus tôt dans la soirée.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

"C'est vrai. Mike..."

"Je ne demande rien, Connie, je me suis résigné." la coupa t-il, compréhensif.

"C'est juste que je ne veux pas revivre ça."

"Je sais."

Il prit sa fourchette, jouant avec sa nourriture. Connie l'observa avec tristesse. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle ressentait la même chose mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

"Je ne serai pas toujours assistante." lâcha t-elle, hésitante.

Il releva la tête, avec espoir. Il avait exactement compris ce que Connie semblait vouloir dire.

"Je ne vous demande rien, évidemment, mais si vous pouviez attendre..."

"J'attendrai."

Elle secoua la tête, amusée et touchée.

"Mike, vous devriez réfléchir avant de décider."

"J'attendrai, Connie. Parce que je sais que ça en vaut la peine."

Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'au milieu de la table, timidement. Connie la couvra immédiatement avec la sienne. Il retourna sa main et la serra, essayant de faire passer ses sentiments grâce à ce contact. Elle sourit, serrant sa main en retour...

_... et s'émerveillant de la douceur de sa peau._

Fin.


End file.
